Ομηρικός Κατάλογος
Αντίπαλοι Τρωϊκού Πολέμου Trojan War και Τρωικό Κράτος.]] Ακολουθεί ο κατάλογος των αντιπάλων του Τρωικού Πολέμου όπως περιγράφεται στην Ραψωδία Β της Ιλιάδας. Σύνοψη The Greek Catalogue lists twenty-nine contingents under 46 captains, accounting for ένα σύνολο 1186 πλοία.Anyone can count, but this count is taken from J.V. Luce, Homer and the Homeric Age, Harper & Row, 1975, ISBN 0-06-012722-8 Using the Boeotian figure of 120 ανδρών ανά πλοίο results in a total of 142,320 men transported to the Troad. They are named by various ethnonyms and had lived in 164 places described by toponyms. The majority of these places have been identified and were occupied in the Ύστερη Χάλκινη Εποχή. The terms Δαναοί, Αργείοι (Argives) and Αχαιοί (Achaeans) or the sons of the Achaeans are used for the army as a whole. Αχαιοί Βοιωτία όπου εμφαίνεται η Αχαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία των Μυκήνες.]] Οι Βοιωτοί είχαν αρχηγούς τον Πηνέλεο και το Λήϊτο, τον Αρκεσίλαο, τον Προθοήνορα και τον Κλονίο· αυτοί που κατοικούσαν στην Υρία και στην πετρώδη Αυλίδα και στο Σχοίνο και στο Σκώλο και στον Ετεωνό με τα πολλά φαράγγια, στη Θέσπεια και στη Γραία και στην ευρύχωρη Μυκαλησσό , και αυτοί που κατοικούσαν γύρω στο Άρμα και στο Ειλέσιο και στις Ερυθρές , και αυτοί που είχαν τον Ελεώνα και την Ύλη και την Πετεώνα, και την Ωκαλέη και την Μεδεώνα, την καλοκτισμένη πολιτεία, τις Κώπες και την Εύτρηση και την Θίσβη με τις πολλές περιστερές και εκείνοι που είχαν την Κορώνεια και τον χλοερό Αλίαρτο , και αυτοί που είχαν την Πλάταια, και εκείνοι που κατοικούσαν στο Γλισάντα, και αυτοί που είχαν τις Υποθήβες, την καλοχτισμένη πολιτεία, και τον ιερό Ογχηστό , το ωραίο άλσος του Ποσειδώνα, και αυτοί που είχαν την Άρνη την πολυστάφυλη και τη Μίδεια και την πανίερη Νίσα και την Ανθηδόνα , που είναι τελευταία προς τη θάλασσα. Δικά τους ήρθαν πενήντα πλοία και σε καθένα μέσα ήταν εκατόν είκοσι νέοι Βοιωτοί. Μινύεια Βοιωτία Εκείνοι πάλι που κατοικούσαν την Ασπληδόνα και τον Μινύειο Ορχομενό είχαν αρχηγό τον Ασκάλαφο και τον Ιάλμενο, τους γιους του Άρη· αυτούς τους γέννησε στο δυνατό τον Άρη στο ανάκτορο του Άκτορα, του γιου του Αζέα, η Αστυόχη· η ντροπαλή παρθένα είχε ανεβεί στο ανώι, κι' εκείνος πήγε κρυφά και πλάγιασε κοντά της. Αυτούς τους ακολουθούσαν τριάντα βαθιά πλοία. Φωκίδα Ο Σχεδίος και ο Επίστροφος, γιοι του Ιφίτου, που ήταν γιος του μεγαλόψυχου του Ναυβόλου, ήταν αρχηγοί στους Φωκείς, που είχαν την Κυπάρισσο και την απόγρημνη Πύθωνα και την πανίερη Κρίσα και τη Δαυλίδα και τον Πανοπέα , και σε αυτούς που κατοικούσαν στην Ανεμώρεια και την Υάμπολη, και σε αυτούς που ζούσαν κοντά στο θείο ποταμό Κηφισό, και που είχαν τη Λίλαια πάνω στις πηγές του Κηφισού. Μαζί με αυτούς ακολουθούσαν σαράντα μαύρα καράβια. Αυτοί τακτοποιούσαν δραστήρια τις γραμμές των Φωκέων και οπλίζονταν κοντά στους Βοιωτούς προς τα αριστερά. Λοκρίδα Τους Λοκρούς τους κυβερνούσε ο ταχύς Αίας ο γιος του Οϊλέα, πιο μικρόσωμος, όχι τόσος όσος ο Αίας ο γιος του Τελαμώνα, άλλα πολύ πιο μικρός. Ήταν μικρόσωμος και φορούσε λινό θώρακα, στο κοντάρι όμως ξεπερνούσε όλους τους Έλληνες και τους Αχαιούς. Αυτοί κατοικούσαν στον Κύνο και στον Οπούντα και στην Καλλίαρο και στη Βήσσα και στη Σκάρφη και στις όμορφες Αυγειές και στην Τάρφη και στο Θρόνιο κοντά στο ποταμό Βοάγριο. Αυτόν τον ακολουθούσαν σαράντα μαύρα καράβια των Λοκρών, που κατοικούσαν απέναντι από την ιερή την Εύβοια. Εύβοια Σε αυτούς που είχαν την Εύβοια, τους γεμάτους ορμή Άβαντες, και τη Χαλκίδα και την Ερέτρια και την Ιστιαία με τα πολλά σταφύλια και την παραθαλάσσια Κήρινθο και την αψηλή πολιτεία του Δίου, και σ' αυτούς που είχαν την Κάρυστο και σε όσους κατοικούσαν τα Στύρα, σ' αυτούς πάλι αρχηγός ήταν ο Ελεφήνωρ , ο ακόλουθος του Άρη, ο γιος του Χαλκόδοντα , ο αρχηγός στους γενναίους Άβαντες. Αυτόν τον ακολουθούσαν οι ορμητικοί Άβαντες που είχαν μακριά μαλλιά από πίσω μόνο' πολεμιστές που με τα κοντάρια τους που πρόβαλλαν λαχταρούσαν να σπάσουν τους θώρακες γύρω από τα στήθη των έχθρων μαζί με αυτούς ακολουθούσαν σαράντα μαύρα πλοία. Αττική Εκείνοι πάλι που είχαν την Αθήνα την καλοκτισμένη πολιτεία, το δήμο του γενναίου Ερεχθέα , που γεννημένο από την έφορη γη τον είχε ανάθρεψει, η Αθηνά, η κόρη του Δία, και τον εγκατέστησε να καθίσει στην Αθήνα, στον πλούσιο ναό της. Εκεί οι νέοι των Αθηναίων θυσιάζοντας του κάθε χρόνο ταύρους και αμνούς ζητούν να τον εξευμενίσουν. Αυτοί είχαν αρχηγό το Μενεσθέα, το γιο του Πετεού. Όμοιος του δε στάθηκε ακόμα πάνω στη γη άλλος άξιος όπως αυτόν να παρατάζει άρματα και ασπιδοφόρους άντρες· μόνο ο Νέστωρ τον ανταγωνιζόταν, γιατί ήταν μεγαλύτερος του. Μαζί μ' αυτόν ακολουθούσαν πενήντα μαύρα καράβια. Σαλαμίνα Ο Αίας από τη Σαλαμίνα οδηγούσε δώδεκα καράβια που τα έφερε και τα έβαλε να σταθούν εκεί που στέκονταν οι φάλαγγες των Αθηναίων. Αργολίδα Και εκείνοι που είχαν το Άργος και την περιτειχισμένη Τύρινθα, την Ερμιόνη και την Ασίνη , που έχουν βαθύ κόλπο, την Τροιζήνα και τις Ηιόνες και την Επίδαυρο με τα αμπέλια, και ίσοι γιοί των Αχαιών είχαν την Αίγινα και την Μάσητα, σ' αυτούς ήταν αρχηγοί ο βροντόφωνος Διομήδης και ο Σθένελος , ο γιος του ένδοξου Καπανέα· μαζί μ' αυτούς τρίτος πήγαινε ο Ευρύαλος, ο ισόθεος άντρας, ο υιος του βασιλέα Μηκιστέα, του υιου του Ταλαού. Σ' όλους μαζί αρχηγός ήταν ο βροντόφωνος Διομήδης, και μαζί με αυτούς ακολουθούσαν ογδόντα μαύρα καράβια. Κορινθία Εκείνοι που είχαν τις Μυκήνες, την καλοκτισμένη πολιτεία, και την πλούσια Κόρινθο και τις καλοχτισμένες Κλεωνές, και ζούσαν στις Ορνειές και στην όμορφη Αραιθυρέη και στην Σικυώνα, όπου πρώτα βασίλευε ο Άδραστος , και εκείνοι που είχαν την Υπερησία και την υψηλή Γονούσα και την Πελλήνη, και όσοι κατοικούσαν στο Αίγιο και σε όλη την έκταση του Αιγιαλού, και γύρω στην πλατεία Ελίκη, σ' αυτών τα εκατό καράβια αρχηγός ήταν ο βασιλέας Αγαμέμνονας, ο υιος του Ατρέα. Μαζί με αυτόν ακολουθούσε εξαιρετικά πολυάριθμος και πολύ ανδρείος στρατός· και αυτός ο ίδιος φόρεσε τον λαμπρό χαλκό οπλισμό του καμαρώνοντας και ξεχώριζε ανάμεσα σε όλους τους ήρωες, γιατί ήταν ο καλύτερος απ' όλους και οδηγούσε εξαιρετικά πολυάριθμο στρατό. Λακωνία Αυτοί πάλι που είχαν την Κοίλη Λακεδαίμονα με τις πολλές χαράδρες, και τη Φάριδα και τη Σπάρτη και την Μέσση με τα πολλά περιστέρια, και αυτοί που κατοικούσαν στις Βρυσειές και στις όμορφες Αυγειές και αυτοί που είχαν τις Αμύκλες και το Έλος, την παραθαλάσσια πολιτεία, και αυτοί που είχαν το Λάα και ζούσαν στην Οτυλο. Σε αυτών τα εξήντα πλοία αρχηγός ήταν ο αδελφός του, ο βροντόφωνος Μενέλαος. Αυτοί οπλίζονταν χωριστά και αναμεσά τους πήγαινε ο ίδιος έχοντας πίστη στο ζήλο του, ξεσηκώνοντας τους για πόλεμο. Μεσσηνία Εκείνοι που ζούσαν στην Πύλο και στην όμορφη Αρήνη και στο Θρύο, το πέρασμα του Αλφειού, και στο καλοχτισμένο Αιπύ, και αυτοί που κατοικούσαν στον Κυπαρισσούντα και στην Αμφιγένεια και στην Πτελεό και στα Έλος και στο Δώριο, όπου οι Μούσες αντάμωσαν το Θάμυρη το Θράκα και τον έκαναν να πάψει να ψάλλει, καθώς ερχόταν από την Οιχαλία, από τον Εύρυτο τον Οιχαλέα· γιατί στην υπερηφάνεια του βεβαίωνε πως θα νικήσει, ακόμα και αν οι ίδιες οι Μούσες έψαλλαν, οι κόρες του Δία που βαστά την αιγίδα. Κι' εκείνες θύμωσαν και τον κατάστρεψαν: να ξεχάσει την τέχνη της κιθάρας. Σ' αυτούς αρχηγός ήταν ο αρματομάχος ο Νέστωρ από τη Γερήνια , και μαζί μ' αυτόν ακολουθούσαν ενενήντα βαθιά καράβια. Αρκαδία Αυτοί που είχαν την Αρκαδία κάτω από το υψηλό όρος της Κυλλήνης, κοντά στον τύμβο- του Αίπυτου, όπου ζούν άνδρες που πολεμούν από κοντά, και αυτοί που ζούσαν στο Φενεό και στον Ορχομενό με τα πολλά πρόβατα και στη Ρίπη και στη Στρατία και στην ανεμοδαρμένη Ενίσπη και είχαν την Τεγέα και την όμορφη Μαντίνεια, και είχαν τη Στύμφαλο και κατοικούσαν στην Παρρασία , σ' αυτών τα εξήντα πλοία αρχηγός ήταν ο γιος του Αγκαίου, ο βασιλέας Αγαπήνωρ , και πολλοί Αρκάδες που ήξεραν καλά να πολεμούν είχαν ανεβεί σε καθένα πλοίο. Γιατί ο ίδιος ο βασιλέας του στρατού Αγαμέμνονας τους είχε δώσει καράβια με όμορφο κατάστρωμα να περάσουν τον κρασάτο πόντο, επειδή αυτοί δεν ανακατεύονταν με τις δουλειές της θάλασσας. Ηλεία Αυτοί πάλι που κατοικούσαν στο Βουπράσιο και στη θεία Ήλιδα, όση έκταση κλείνουν γύρω γύρω η Υρμίνη και η Μύρσινος, που βρίσκεται εντελώς στην άκρη, και ο Ωλένιος βράχος και στο Αλήσιο, αυτοί είχαν τέσσερεις αρχηγούς, και τον καθένα τον ακολουθούσαν δέκα γοργά πλοία, και πολλοί Επειοί είχαν ανεβεί μέσα. *Τα πρώτα είκοσι τα οδηγούσαν ο Αμφίμαχος και ο Θάλπιος, υιοι ο ένας του Κτέατου, ο άλλος του Ευρύτου, έγγονοι του Άκτορα. *Στα άλλα δέκα ήταν αρχηγός ο δυνατός Διώρης, ο υιος του Αμαρυγκέα *Στα τελευταία δέκα αρχηγός ήταν ο θεόμορφος Πολύξενος, υιος του βασιλέα Αγασθένη, του υιου του Αυγεία. Ιόνιοι Νήσοι Εκείνοι που ήταν από το Δουλίχιο και τις Εχινάδες, τις ιερές νήσους, που βρίσκονται πέρα από τη θάλασσα, αντίκρυ στην Ήλιδα , είχαν αρχηγό τον Φυλείδη Μέγη, τον όμοιο με τον Άρη, που τον γέννησε ο αγαπημένος του Δία αρματομάχος Φυλέας, πού κάποτε μετανάστευσε στο Δουλίχιο, γιατί θύμωσε με τον πατέρα του. Αυτόν τον ακολουθούσαν σαράντα μαύρα πλοία. Κεφαλληνία Ο Οδυσσέας πάλι οδηγούσε τους γενναίους Κεφαλλήνες, που είχαν την Ιθάκη και το πυκνόφυλλο Νήριτο, και ζούσαν στα Κροκύλεια και στην τραχεία Αιγίλιπα, και αυτούς που είχαν τη Ζάκυνθο και αυτούς που κατοικούσαν στη Σάμο, και αυτούς που είχαν τη ξηρά και αυτούς που κατοικούσαν αντίπερα. Σ' αυτούς αρχηγός ήταν ο Οδυσσέας ο ίσος με το Δία στη σύνεση, και μαζί μ' αυτόν ακολουθούσαν δώδεκα καράβια με κοκκινοβαμμένα τα πλευρά τους. Αιτωλία Στους Αιτωλούς αρχηγός ήταν ο Θόας, ο γιος του Ανδραίμονα, σε αυτούς που κατοικούσαν στην Πλευρώνα, στην Ώλενο και στην Πυλήνη και στην παραθαλάσσια Χαλκίδα και στην πετρώδη Καλυδώνα (καθόσον δεν ζούσαν πλέον οι υιοι του γενναίου Οινέα ούτε και ο ίδιος ζούσε πλέον, και είχε πεθάνει και ο ξανθός Μελέαγρος. Σε αυτόν λοιπόν είχε ανατεθεί να κυβερνά σε όλα τους Αιτωλούς· μαζί του ακολουθούσαν σαράντα μαύρα πλοία. Κρήτη Στους Κρήτες αρχηγός ήταν ο ένδοξος στο δόρυ Ιδομενέας, σε αυτούς πού είχαν την Κνωσό και τη Γόρτυνα την περιτειχισμένη και τη Λύκτο και τη Μίλητο και την ασπροχώματη Λύκαστο και τη Φαιστό και το Ρύτιο, πόλεις καλοκατοικημένες, και στους άλλους που ζούσαν στην Κρήτη την εκατόμπολη. Σε αυτούς αρχηγός ήταν ο Ιδομενεύς ο ένδοξος στο δόρυ και ο Μηριόνης ο όμοιος με τον Ενυάλιο, που σκοτώνει τους άνδρες. Μαζί με αυτούς ακολουθούσαν ογδόντα μαύρα πλοία. Ρόδος Ο Τληπόλεμος ο γιος του Ηρακλή, ωραίος και μεγαλόσωμος, οδηγούσε τα εννέα πλοία των περήφανων Ροδίων, από τη Ρόδο, αυτών που κατοικούσαν στη Ρόδο, μοιρασμένοι σε τρεις πολιτείες, στη Λίνδο, στην Ιαλυσό και στην Κάμειρο την ασπροχώματη. Σε αυτούς αρχηγός ήταν ο ένδοξος στο δόρυ Τληπόλεμος, αυτός που τον είχε γεννήσει η Αστυόχεια στο δυνατό Ηρακλή. Την είχε πάρει ο Ηρακλής από την Εφύρη, από τον ποταμό Σελλήεντα, αφού κυρίευσε πολλές πολιτείες από διόθρεφτους δυνατούς άντρες. Ο Τληπόλεμος, μόλις μεγάλωσε μέσα στο καλοδεμένο ανάκτορο, σκότωσε τον αδελφό της μητέρας του πατέρα του, τον Λικύμνιο, πού είχε πια γεράσει, τον ακόλουθο του Άρη. Ναυπήγησε, λοιπόν βιαστικά, καράβια, μάζεψε πολύ λαό και άνοιξε πανιά φεύγοντας· γιατί τον είχαν απειλήσει οι άλλοι γιοί και οι εγγονοί του δυνατού Ηρακλή. Αυτός λοιπόν ήλθε στη Ρόδο περιπλανημένος και βασανισμένος· εκεί εγκαταστάθηκαν χωρισμένοι σε τρεις φυλές, και ο Δίας ο γιος του Κρόνου που βασιλεύει στους θεούς και στους ανθρώπους τους αγάπησε και τους πλημμύρισε με θαυμαστό πλούτο. Σύμη Ο Νιρέας πάλι από τη Σύμη οδηγούσε τρία συμμετρικά καράβια, ο Νιρέας, ο γιος της Αγλαΐας και του βασιλέα Χαρόπου, ο Νιρέας, υστέρα από τον αψεγάδιαστο γιο του Πηλέα από όλους τους Δαναούς που ήρθαν κάτω από το Ίλιο ο πιο όμορφος άνδρας αλλά δεν είχε πολλή δύναμη, γιατί τον ακολουθούσε λίγος στρατός. Κως Σ' αυτούς πάλι που είχαν τη Νίσυρο και την Κάρπαθο και την Κάσο και την Κω, την πόλη του Ευρύπυλου, και τα νησιά τις Καλύδνες, αρχηγός ήταν ο Φείδιππος και ο Άντικρος, οι δυο γιοι του βασιλιά Θεσσαλού, του γιου του Ηρακλή. Μ' αυτούς μαζί ακολουθούσαν τριάντα βαθιά καράβια. Φθία Και τώρα, αυτοί που κατοικούσαν στο Πελασγικό Άργος, και αυτοί που ζούσαν στην Άλο και στην Αλόπη, και στην Τραχίνα, και όσοι είχαν τη Φθία και την Ελλάδα με τις όμορφες γυναίκες και λέγονταν Μυρμιδόνες και Έλληνες και Αχαιοί, αυτοί είχαν πενήντα καράβια, και αρχηγός τους ήταν ο Αχιλλέας. Αυτοί όμως δεν είχαν στο νου τους τώρα τον πόλεμο τον καταραμένο· γιατί δεν είχαν ποιόν να οδηγήσει τις γραμμές τους· γιατί ο ωκύπους θειος Αχιλλέας καθόταν στα πλοία θυμωμένος για την κόρη, την ομορφομαλλούσα κόρη του Βρισέα, που ύστερα από βαρύ πόλεμο την είχε διαλέξει από τη Λυρνησσό για τον εαυτό του, όταν κυρίευσε τη Λυρνησσό και τα τείχη της Θήβας, και σκότωσε τον Μύνητα και τον Επίστροφο, τους κονταρομάχους γιους του βασιλέα του Εύηνου του γιου του Σελήπιου. Εξ αιτίας της πικραμένος εκείνος καθόταν άπρακτος, γρήγορα όμως έμελλε να ξεσηκωθή πάλι. Θεσσαλία Εκείνοι που είχαν τη Φυλάκη και την Πύρασο με τα πολλά λουλούδια, το τέμενος της Δήμητρας, και την Ίτωνα την προβατομάνα και την παραθαλάσσια Αντρώνα και την Πτελεό με το παχύ χορτάρι, αυτοί είχαν αρχηγό τον πολεμικό Πρωτεσίλαο , όσο ζούσε· τώρα όμως πια τον κρατούσε μέσα της η μαύρη γη. Η γυναίκα του με γδαρμένα τα δυο της μάγουλα από το θρήνο είχε μείνει στη Φυλάκη, και το σπίτι του μισοτελειωμένο. Τον είχε σκοτώσει κάποιος Δάρδανος τη στιγμή που πηδούσε από το καράβι του πρώτος πρώτος από όλους τους Αχαιούς. Όμως ούτε αυτοί απόμειναν χωρίς αρχηγό, μ' όλο που ποθούσαν το δικό τους τον αρχηγό' τους παράταξε ο Ποδάρκης, ο ακόλουθος του Άρη, ο γιος του Ίφικλου, του γιου του Φυλάκου με τα πολλά πρόβατα, αδελφός από τους ίδιους γονείς του γενναίου Πρωτεσίλαου, πιο μικρός. Ο γενναίος ήρωας Πρωτεσίλαος ήταν πιο μεγάλος και πιο αντρειωμένος· ο στρατός βέβαια δεν έμεινε χωρίς αρχηγό, εκείνον όμως τον αποζητούσαν, γιατί ήταν γενναίος. Μαζί μ' αυτόν ακολουθούσαν σαράντα μαύρα καράβια. Φερές Σ' αυτών που κατοικούσαν στις Φερές κοντά στη Βοιβηίδα Λίμνη, στη Βοίβη και στις Γλαφυρές, και στην καλοκτισμένη Ιωλκό , σ' αυτών τα έντεκα καράβια αρχηγός ήταν ο γιος του Αδμήτου ο Εύμηλος, που τον είχε γεννήσει στον Άδμητο η θαυμάσια γυναίκα η Άλκηστις, η ευμορφότερη από τις κόρες του Πελία. Σε αυτούς που κατοικούσαν στη Μηθώνη και στη Θαυμακία και είχαν τη Μελίβοια και την τραχειά Ολιζώνα, σε αυτών τα επτά καράβια αρχηγός ήταν ο Φιλοκτήτης, ικανός τοξομάχος. Σε κάθε πλοίο είχε πενήντα κωπηλάτες, που γνώριζαν καλά να πολεμούν με τόξα. Εκείνος όμως κοιτόταν στη νήσο τραβώντας βάσανα μεγάλα, στην άγια Λήμνο, όπου τον είχαν αφήσει οι Αχαιοί να βασανίζεται από την κακιά πληγή που του είχε ανοίξει ο άγριος όφις· εκεί κοιτόταν εκείνος πικραμένος· είχε όμως πλησιάσει η ώρα που οι Αργείοι θα ενεθυμούντο κοντά στα πλοία το βασιλέα Φιλοκτήτη. Ωστόσο, ούτε αυτοί ήταν χωρίς αρχηγό, μ' όλο που ποθούσαν το δικό τους αρχηγό' τους παράταζε ο Μέδων, ο νόθος γιος του Οϊλέα, που τον είχε γεννήσει η Ρήνη στον |Οϊλέα, τον καστροπολεμιστή. Εστιαιώτιδα Εκείνοι που είχαν την Τρίκκη και την υψηλή Ιθώμη και αυτοί που είχαν την Οιχαλία, την πόλη του Εύρυτου από την Οιχαλία, αυτοί είχαν αρχηγό τους δυο γιους του Ασκληπιού, ιατρούς ικανούς, τον Ποδαλείριο και τον Μαχάονα Μ' αυτούς μαζί πήγαιναν τριάντα βαθιά καράβια. Θεσσαλία Αυτοί που είχαν το Ορμένιο και την Υπέρεια κρήνη, και αυτοί που είχαν το Αστέριο και τις λευκές κορυφές του Τιτάνου, αυτοί είχαν αρχηγό τον Ευρύπυλο, τον ένδοξο γιο του Ευαίμονα και μαζί με αυτόν ακολουθούσαν σαράντα μαύρα καράβια. Πελασγιώτιδα (Λαπίθες) Αυτοί που είχαν την Άργισσα και αυτοί που κατοικούσαν στη Γυρτώνη, στην Όρθη και στην Ηλώνη και στην Ολοσσόνα, την λευκή πολιτεία, αυτοί είχαν αρχηγό τον ατρόμητο Πολυποίτη, το γιο του Πειρίθου, που τον είχε γεννήσει ο αθάνατος Ζεύς. Αυτόν τον είχε γεννήσει, με τον Πειρίθου, η διαβόητη Ιπποδάμεια την ημέρα που εκείνος τιμώρησε τα μαλλιαρά θηρία, που τα έδιωξε από το Πήλιο και τα ανάγκασε να καταφύγουν στους Αίθικες. Δεν ήταν ο μόνος αρχηγός μαζί του ήταν ο Λεοντέας, ο ακόλουθος του Άρη, ο γιος του γενναίου Κόρωνα, του γιου του Καινέα. Μαζί με αυτόν ακολουθούσαν σαράντα μαύρα καράβια. Περραιβία Ο Γουνέας από την Κύφο οδηγούσε εικοσιδύο πλοία' τον ακολουθούσαν οι Ενιάνες και οι ατρόμητοι Περραιβοί. αυτοί που είχαν κτίσει τις οικίες τους γύρω από την κακοχείμωνη Δωδώνη, και αυτοί που δούλευαν τη χώρα γύρω από τον όμορφο Τιτάρησσο, που εκβάλλει τα καθαρά ύδατά του στον Πηνειό, (δεν αναμιγνύεται όμως με τον Πηνειό με τις ασημένιες δίνες' τα ύδατά του κυλούν από πάνω, όπως το έλαιο, γιατί είναι κλάδος από τα ύδατα της Στύγας, που είναι όρκος φοβερός). Μάγνητες Στους Μάγνητες αρχηγός ήταν ο Πρόθοος, ο γιος του Τενθρηδόνα, σε αυτούς που κατοικούσαν γύρω στον Πηνειό και το πυκνόφυλλο Πήλιο. Αυτούς τους οδηγούσε ο ταχύς Πρόθοος και μαζί με αυτούς ακολουθούσαν σαράντα μαύρα πλοία. Σύνοψη Αυτοί ήταν οι αρχηγοί και οι κυβερνήτες των Δαναών. Ποιος από αυτούς ήταν ο καλύτερος, αυτό πες μου το εσύ τώρα Μούσα, και από αυτούς τους ίδιους και από τα άλογα τους, απ' όσους ήλθαν μαζί με τους Ατρείδες. Τα καλύτερα άλογα ήταν του γιου του Φέρη, αυτά που οδηγούσε ο Εύμηλος, γρήγορα σαν πουλιά, με μονόχρωμο τρίχωμα, συνομήλικα με ράχες ίσιες, αν τις μετρούσες με τη στάθμη. Τα είχε μεγαλώσει στην Πηρεία ο αργυρότοξος Απόλλωνας, θηλυκά και τα δυο, που έτρεπαν όλους σε φυγή. Από τους άνδρες ο καλύτερος ήταν ο Αίας, ο γιος του Τελαμώνα, όσον καιρό βαστούσε ο θυμός του Αχιλλέα' γιατί εκείνος ήταν πολύ πιο ανώτερος, όπως και τα άλογα, που έσερναν τον αψεγάδιαστο γιο του Πηλέα. Εκείνος όμως κοίτονταν στα ποντοπόρα στρογγυλομύτικα καράβια, γιατί ήταν θυμωμένος με το γιο του Ατρέα, τον κυβερνήτη του στρατού Αγαμέμνονα. Οι στρατιώτες του στην ακροθαλασσιά περνούσαν την ώρα τους ρίχνοντας δίσκους και κοντάρια και τόξα· τα άλογα τους, καθένα κοντά στο άρμα του, στεκόταν τρώγοντας λωτό και βαλτοθρεμμένο σέλινο. Τα άρματα τα καλοσκεπασμένα των αρχηγών βρίσκονταν στις σκηνές· κι' εκείνοι λαχταρώντας τον φιλοπόλεμο αρχηγό τους τριγύριζαν εδώ κι' εκεί μέσα στο στρατόπεδο και δεν πολεμούσαν. Οι άλλοι προχωρούσαν, και ήταν σαν να είχε πιάσει φωτιά η γη ολόκληρη και η γη από κάτω βογγούσε, όπως όταν θυμώνει ο κεραυνόχαρος ο Δίας, όταν κτυπά με τον κεραυνό του τη γη γύρω στον Τυφωέα, στους Αρίμους, όπου, όπως λένε, είναι ο τόπος πού είναι ξαπλωμένος ο Τυφωέας' έτσι κάτω και από τα δικά τους πόδια, καθώς προχωρούσαν, βογγούσε βαριά η γη, και πολύ γρήγορα περνούσαν την πεδιάδα. Τρώες Στους Τρώες ήλθε ωστόσο αγγελιοφόρος με τη δυσάρεστη είδηση η ανεμοπόδαρη γρήγορη Ίριδα, σταλμένη από το Δία που κρατά την αιγίδα. Εκείνοι είχαν συνέλευση και μιλούσαν μπροστά στις πόρτες του Πριάμου, όλοι μαζεμένοι, και οι νέοι και οι γέροι' και η γρήγορη Ίριδα πήγε και στάθηκε κοντά και τους είπε' είχε πάρει τη φωνή του Πολίτη, του γιου του Πριάμου, που είχε καθίσει σκοπός των Τρωών, έχοντας πεποίθηση στα γρήγορα πόδια του, στην κορυφή του Τύμβου του γέροντα Αισυήτη, φυλάγοντας πότε θα ξεκινούσαν από τα καράβια τους οι Αχαιοί. Μ' αυτόν μοιάζοντας μίλησε η γρήγορη στα πόδια Ίριδα: «Γέροντα, πάντα σου· αρέσουν τα λόγια τα ατελείωτα, όπως τότε που είχαμε ειρήνη' τώρα όμως έχει σηκωθή ατελείωτος πόλεμος. Πήρα μέρος σε πολλές μάχες ως τώρα, ποτέ όμως ως τώρα δεν έχω δει τέτοιο και τόσο στρατό' γιατί μοιάζουν απαράλλαχτα με φύλλα και με την άμμο, καθώς προχωρούν στον κάμπο προς την πόλη μας, για να πολεμήσουν. Έκτορα, σε σένα πιο πολύ παραγγέλνω, έτσι να κάμης: Στη μεγάλη πολιτεία του Πριάμου βρίσκονται πολλοί σύμμαχοι, και κάθε φυλή από τις πολλές των ανθρώπων έχει και τη δική της γλώσσα. Γι' αυτό κάθε αρχηγός ας προστάζει αυτούς που κυβερνά' ας μπει μπροστά, αφού πρώτα παρατάξει τους δικούς του». Έτσι μίλησε, και ο Έκτορας δεν παράκουσε το λόγο της θεάς, μόνο έλυσε γρήγορα τη συνέλευση και τρέξαν στα όπλα τους. Άνοιξαν όλες οι πύλες της πολιτείας, και ο στρατός χύθηκε έξω, και οι πεζοί και οι αρματομάχοι· κι' ήταν μεγάλη η ταραχή που σηκώθηκε. Μπροστά από την πόλη είναι κάποιος υψηλός λόφος, στον κάμπο, πέρα μακριά, που μπορεί κανείς να τον τρέξη γύρω γύρω' οι άνθρωποι τον λεν Βατίεια, οι αθάνατοι πάλι τάφο της γρήγορης Μύρινας. Εκεί τότε συντάχθηκαν οι Τρώες και οι σύμμαχοι. Κυρίως Τρώες Στους Τρώες αρχηγός ήταν ο μεγαλόσωμος Έκτορας με τη λαμπερή περικεφαλαία, ο γιος του Πριάμου' μαζί μ' αυτόν οπλίζονταν οι πιο πολυάριθμοι και καλύτεροι στρατιώτες, πρόθυμοι να κονταροχτυπηθούν. Δάρδανοι Στους Δαρδάνιους πάλι αρχηγός ήταν ο εύμορφος γιος του Αγχίση, ο Αινείας, που τον είχε γεννήσει στον Αγχίση η θεία Αφροδίτη, συνευρισκόμενη, θεά αυτή με θνητό, στις φάραγγες της Ίδας, όχι μόνος, μαζί του ήταν οι δυο γιοι του Αντήνορα, ο Αρχέλοχος και ο Ακάμας, που ήξεραν καλά οποιαδήποτε πολεμική τέχνη. Ζέλεια Οι Τρώες πάλι που κατοικούσαν στη Ζέλεια, κάτω από την τελευταία υπώρεια της Ίδας, πλούσιοι, που έπιναν το σκοτεινό ύδωρ του Αίσηπου, αυτοί είχαν αρχηγό το λαμπρό γιο του Λυκάονα, τον Πάνδαρο, που, το τόξο του του το είχε χαρίσει ο ίδιος ο Απόλλωνας. Τρωάδα Σε αυτούς που είχαν την Αδράστεια και τη χώρα της Απαισού και είχαν την Πιτύεια και το υψηλό βουνό της Τήρειας αρχηγός ήταν ο Άδραστος και ο Άμφιος που φορούσε λινό θώρακα, οι δυο γιοι του Μέροπα άπο την Περκώτη, που ήξερε πιο καλά απ' όλους τους ανθρώπους να μαντεύει, και δεν ήθελε να αφήσει τους γιους του να πανε στον ανθρωποφάγο πόλεμο' εκείνοι όμως δεν τον άκουσαν γιατί τους έσπρωχναν οι μοίρες του μαύρου θανάτου. Βιθυνία Σε αυτούς που ζούσαν στην Περκώτη και στο Πράκτιο και είχαν τη Σηστό και την Άβυδο και την ιερή Αρίσβη. Σε αυτούς αρχηγός ήταν ο Άσιος ο γιος του Υρτάκου, αρχηγός των πολεμιστών, ο Άσιος, ο γιος του Υρτάκου, που τα μεγάλα ορμητικά άλογά του τον είχαν φέρει από την Αρίσβη, από τον ποταμό Σελλήεντα. Πελασγοί Ο Ιππόθοος πάλι οδηγούσε τα έθνη των κονταρομάχων Πελασγών, αυτών που κατοικούσαν στην εύφορη Λάρισα. Σ' αυτούς αρχηγοί ήταν ο Ιππόθοος και ο Πυλαίος, ο ακόλουθος του Άρη, κι' οι δυο γιοι του Πελασγού Λήθου, του γιου του Τευτάμου. Θράκες Τους Θράκες πάλι τους οδηγούσε ο Ακάμας και ο ήρωας Πείροος, όσους κλείνει μέσα ο Ελλήσποντος με τα ορμητικά ρεύματα. Κίκονες Ο Εύφημος ήταν αρχηγός στους κονταρομάχους Κίκονες, ο γιος του διόθρεφτου Κεάδη από την Τροιζήνα. Παιονία Ο Πυραίχμης οδηγούσε τους Παίονες με τα κυρτά τόξα, μακριά από την Αμυδώνα, από τον πλατύ Αξιό, τον Αξιό που τα νερά του είναι τα πιο όμορφα που τρέχουν απλώνοντας πάνω στη Γη. Παφλαγονία Στους Παφλαγόνες αρχηγός ήταν ο Πυλαιμένης με την αντρική καρδιά, από τη χώρα των Ενετών, από όπου είναι το γένος των άγριων όνων, σε αυτούς που είχαν το Κύτωρο και κατοικούσαν στο Σήσαμο και σε αυτούς που είχαν τα περίφημα σπίτια τους στις όχθες του Παρθενίου ποταμού και στην Κρώμνη και στον Αιγιαλό και στους υψηλούς Ερύθινους. Χάλυβες Στους Αλιζώνες πάλι αρχηγός ήταν ο Οδίος και ο Επίστροφος, μακριά από την Αλύβη, όπου είναι ο τόπος που βγαίνει ο άργυρος. Μυσία Στους Μυσούς αρχηγός είναι ο Χρομίος και ο Έννομος ο ορνιθομάντης, με την μαντεία όμως δεν γλίτωσε το μαύρο θάνατο, παρά σκοτώθηκε από την χείρα του γρήγορου εγγονού του Αιακού κοντά στον ποταμό, όπου έσφαξε και άλλους Τρώες. Ασκανία Ο Φόρκυς οδηγούσε τους Φρύγες και ο θεόμορφος Ασκάνιος μακριά από την Ασκανία και λαχταρούσαν να κτυπηθούν στη μάχη. Μαιονία Στους Μαίονες αρχηγός ήταν ο Μέσθλης και ο Άντιφος, οι γιοι του Ταλαιμένη, που τους είχε γεννήσει η Γυγαία Λίμνη αυτοί οδηγούσαν τους Μαίονες πού είχαν γεννηθεί κάτω από τον Τμώλο. Καρία Ο Νάστης ήταν αρχηγός στους Κάρες τους βαρβαρόφωνους, που είχαν τη Μίλητο και το όρος των Φθιρών με τα αναρίθμητα φύλλα και τα νερά του Μαιάνδρου και τις υψηλές κορυφές της Μυκάλης. Σε αυτούς αρχηγοί ήταν ο Αμφίμαχος και ο Νάστης, ο Νάστης και ο Αμφίμαχος οι λαμπροί γιοι του Νομίονα. Ο Νάστης πήγαινε στον πόλεμο στολισμένος με κοσμήματα ως κορασίδα, ο ανόητος, και ούτε που τον εγλίτωσε αυτό από το σκληρό χαμό, παρά σκοτώθηκε από το χέρι του γρήγορου στα πόδια εγγονού του Αιακού, στον ποταμό, και το χρυσό το πήρε ο γενναίος Αχιλλέας. Λύκιοι Των Λυκίων αρχηγός ήταν ο Σαρπηδόνας και ο άψογος Γλαύκος, μακριά από τη Λυκία, από τον Ξάνθο με τις πολλές δίνες. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Τρωικός Πόλεμος *Τροία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Αχαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία